Belgium
|Selection process =Internal selection | Appearances = 13 (8 finals) |Debut = #1 |Best result = 5th #14 |Worst result = 20th (SF) #8 |Rank = |HoD = ESC Nix }} Belgium debuted in the first edition of GreatVision Song Contest. History of the Belgium in the GreatVision Song Contest The Belgian broadcaster showed their interest on sending an entry to the GreatVision Song Contest for the first time in May 2017. GreatVision Song Contest #1 Their debut entry was later revealed to be "Flames" performed by Henri PFR. Unfortunately he didn't allow the country to qualify for the grand final finishing 11th in his semifinal with 119pts. GreatVision Song Contest #2 Belgium confirm their participation in the second edition of GreatVision Song Contest. They choose to send the Belgian 2016 Eurovision act Laura Tesoro 'with the song "'Higher". But like in edition 1 the country failed to qualify for the 2nd time in a row finishing again 11th in their semi final with 148pts. It became the best score of the country in GreatVision Song Contest so far. GreatVision Song Contest #3 After 2 non qualification in a row, the country decied to try again to participate in edition 3. The country send again one of their Eurovision act Loic Nottet with his new song "Mud Blood". Belgium qualify for the first time ever to the grand final finishing 9th in their semi final with 163pts. In Grand Final, Loic Nottet reach the 6th place which mean that the country is part of the Big 6 (pre-qualified for the next edition). He also gets the best score of Belgium in GreatVision Song Contest beating the previous one. GreatVision Song Contest #4 Belgium confirm their participation as part of the Big 6. The country send this time a non Eurovision act. Oscar and the wolf is selected to represent his country in the grand final who take place in Barcelona with his song "Breathing". He get the last place in final with 104pts. GreatVision Song Contest #5 As always Belgium confirm for GVSC 5 in Seoul. The national Broadcaster decied to send Mustii with his song "Feed Me" but unfortunatly the country failed to qualify finishing 13th in his semi final with 109pts. GreatVision Song Contest #6 For the 6th edition Belgium decied to withdraw from the contest, the actual HoD quit his fonction. GreatVision Song Contest #7 Belgium announced that the country still didn't found a new HoD so the country was obliged to announced that they will not return in edition 7. GreatVision Song Contest #8 Good news for edition 8, Belgium announced that they found a new HoD and they will participate in GVSC 8. For their returning, the country send the talented Barbara Opsomer 'with her song "'Aimez-Vous". Unfortunatly the country didn't make a good return as they wanted, finishing 20th in their semi final with 56pts. GreatVision Song Contest #9 Belgium confirm their participation in edition 9, the new HoD hope to get a good results this edition. For that they wanted to send Regi with the song "Should have been there". It was a good choice because the country reach the grand final finishing 5th in their semi final 176pts. But the country flop in grand final finishing pre last with 105pts. GreatVision Song Contest #10 Belgium showed their enthusiasm for the special edition of GVSC and confirm that they will participate. And for this special edition Belgium make a big decision and send a singer of quality for represent the country. Stromae was selected to represent Belgium in Los Angeles with his famous song "Papaoutai". This decision paid because Belgium qualify to the grand final for the second time in a row finishing 9th in their semi final with 156pts. In grand final Stromae bring a 9th place to Belgium and gave a 2nd top 10 for Belgium after lot of bad results. GreatVision Song Contest #11 After 2 qualification Belgium confirm their participation for GVSC 11. The HoD decied to choose the new belgian star Angèle with her song "La loi de Murphy" and had a lot of confidence in her and her song. But to everyone's surprise, the singer didn't qualify and this caused a big shock for the HoD because he was sure that she can qualify. GreatVision Song Contest #12 After a big sh00k results previous edition Belgium wanted to try again to participate. They send OT with the song "Let you go". The country qualify to the grand final finishing 7th in their semi final with 160pts. In grand final the country got the 19th place with 176pts. GreatVision Song Contest #13 After 5 editions, the HoD of Belgium decied to left his fonction and obliged Belgium to withdraw from GVSC. The country make research for found a new HoD. GreatVision Song Contest #14 The research paid, the former HoD of Switzerland decied to quit his fonction in the Swiss delegation and join the Belgian delegation. For this edition the HoD selected internally a singer between 2 artists who submit a song to the delegation and the selected artist was Dimitri Vegas and Kiira and their song "Complicated". A good return for Belgium who finish 1st in their semi final with 209pts, it became the best score of Belgium in semi final. In grand final Belgium performed at 17th place in running order and finished 5th with 254pts. Which mean that the country is pre-qualified for the edition 15. Dimitri Vegas and Kiira got the best score for Belgium in the contest beating the previous one who was 6th in grand final in edition 3. A very good debut for the new HoD ! GreatVision Song Contest #15 After an excellent edition in previous edition, the HoD of belgium confirm their participation as part of the Big 6. For this edition it's Henri PFR who return in the contest for represent again Belgium with the song "In the mood". Henri hope to do better than his fail in edition 1 and want to take his revenge. We wish him best of luck in final. GreatVision Song Contest #16 The new HoD is Esc_Nix and Belgium confirm their participation in 16 edition with internal selection by VRT television. VRT decided to send again one artist which have experience with this contest and it is Barbara Opsomer with the song "Ta Plus Belle Insomnie". First time when Barbara Opsomer participated in GVSC unfortunately she didn't qualify but this edition she was a good choice because Belgium reach for the 3rd time in a row in the grand final finishing 6th in their Semi Final with 169pts. The country reached in Grand Final 19th with 157pts. GreatVision Song Contest #17 After Barbara Opsomer which represent Belgium in GVSC #16 with song Ta Plus Belle Insomnie and reached 19th with 157pts in Grand Final,HoD and VRT television decided to make a national selection called "Belgix GreatVision Prix" which decide who is the next artist and song which have a ticket to represent Belgium in 17th edition of GVSC. After many artists which want to represent Belgium,VRT television and HoD picked 6 artists which have very good potential to represent Belgium. The winner of "Belgix GreatVision Prix" is Emma Bale which will represent Belgium with her song Cut Loose.We hope she will represent Belgium in a good way. Contestants 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete